


Role Reversal

by AustenlySummers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Literature, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal, Romance, Vibrators, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenlySummers/pseuds/AustenlySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and America experiment with role reversal--and America gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

    America had bitten his bottom lip raw.    
    England couldn't help but smile as he watched the other man squirm uncomfortably in his seat, the look of obvious distress clear on the already expressive face.  England leaned forward, resting elbows on his thighs as he watched America squirm.  It was deeply satisfying.  America didn't seem to think so.    
    "Cut it out, Artie.  This isn't really as comfortable as you think it is."  
    "Oh, I'm quite aware," England chuckled darkly.  "You seem to be forgetting that I'm usually the one enduring this mistreatment."  The Brit fiddled with the controller in his hand, pressing a knob and causing America to let out a little yelp.  England grinned.  "How's that, hm?  Little better?"    
    "Lot worse," America breathed out.  He squirmed in his chair again.  "Honestly, Art, can I just..."  
    "No," England interrupted.  "You agreed that we'd go at my pace, yes?"    
    America looked reluctant to respond, face flushed as England stood and approached him.  He tried to follow the other man's movements, but England circled the restrained American with all of the predatory silence of a wolf stalking it's prey.  When England finally ended back in front of America, he took the other nation's chin in hand, forcing his head upwards to meet that baby blue gaze.  England offered him a lopsided grin.  America flushed an even deeper shade of crimson.  England's finger twitched over a button in his hand and America's body jerked and he let out a barely muffled cry.  England smirked.  He released his grip on America and stepped back.    
    "How do you feel?"    
    "Shitty."  
    England snorted.  "Any new appreciation for what I put up with for you?"  He clicked a button on the remote again and America's body twitched at the new source of stimulation.  America managed somewhat of a glare over his glasses, though the effect was dampened by the lusty haze in his eyes.  "You know, it's a bit humbling being interrogated with a vibrator up your arse, isn't it, Alfred?" England prompted in response.    
    America muttered, "Turn this f-fucking thing off..."   
    "Tch, manners."   
    " _Arthur!_ "    
    England ignored him, turning and padding back to his own chair.  He sat and crossed his legs, staring America down from across the room.  Poor man looked desperate.  And he was too.  America was stripped naked and tied to the wooden chair in an unmistakably uncomfortable position: ankles secured, knees up, legs spread and tied down to the supports of the arms while his wrists and arms were similarly restrained to the back supports.  His skin was layered in a thin sheen of sweat.  His erection was dripping precome, stimulated from the remote controlled vibrator lodged up his arse.  However, America wouldn't be able to come without his say so; the golden ring secured to the base of his cock would assure that, at least.  All in all, England had America at his mercy.  And England was thoroughly enjoying the power.  After all, it wasn't his idea that the couple try a little game of role reversal.  America brought this upon himself.  He should have known what would happen when England was left in charge.      
    "Arthur, I'm n-not kidding..."  America stammered breathlessly.    
    "Neither am I," England retorted.  "Maybe if you asked nicely, I'd be more inclined to listen."   
    America glared at him again--or at least attempted to.  England chuckled, drumming his fingers on his thigh.  "I'm waiting."    
    The American seemed none too interested in humouring England, so he kept quiet...well, relatively quiet.  He was still panting, letting out the occasional moan or muffled cry as he was painfully stimulated and unable to come.  England would let him do this to himself forever.  He wanted to hear America beg.    
    America was stubborn, but as England clicked up the intensity of the vibrator, he gave in.  "Jesus Christ, Arthur, _please!_ Please, please, _please_ turn this goddamn thing _off!_ "      
    England quirked an eyebrow at the other man's sudden pleas.  "Mm?  What was that?"   
    " _Please_ , Arthur."    
    "Please what?"  Another click.    
    "Turn...t-turn it off..."   
    "Is that all?" England mused.  He eyed the other man as he pulled against his restraints.  England knew that America could easily break free if he really wanted to.  He didn't seem to really want to though.    
    America let out a little mewl--which sounded perfectly adorable to England--before managing to admit, "I...I want to... _ngh_...I want to come, Arthur..."  
    "Ah, there it is."  England rose to his feet and switched off the power to the vibrator.  The relief on America's face was instant, and his body slumped a bit in the chair, leaving Alfred breathing heavily.  England crossed over to the other man.  "Good things come to honest men," he told America as he reached down to pull the slick vibrator from America's arse.  America let out a little whine.  "Tell me how it feels, Alfred.  How does it feel to be on the bottom for once, hm?"    
    "F-feels... _ugh_..."  Alfred just let out a pathetic moan and let his head fall back on the chair.    
    England pat America's thigh affectionately in understanding and worked to release the cock ring keeping America from coming.  Once it was off and England had barely closed his fingers around him, America was coming hard, one of the most intense orgasms America had ever experienced.  He climaxed with Arthur's name on his lips, and Arthur grinned at the sound.  He caught America in a deep kiss, stroking the other man through his orgasm.   
    America looked exhausted by the time England was done with him.  England pressed a few more light kisses to America's lips before moving to untie the American.  He looked up at America's hazy expression and laughed as he freed his legs and ankles from their bonds.  "Hm, it was good idea, Alfred, but I think we should keep the power dynamic just the way it is, don't you think?"    
    "Jesus, Artie.  How do you even do it?" America breathed, stretching out his legs.    
    England laughed and kissed America again.  "It's a secret."    
    


End file.
